


Well, at least I didn't break my arm

by V0idNecr0mancer



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: doc and bdubs are disappointed, hermitblr highschool au, i broke no bed how dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0idNecr0mancer/pseuds/V0idNecr0mancer
Summary: Au where the hermits are teachers and the students are minesonas. Hermitblr highschool au!Void totally did not, under any circumstances, break any beds. At all. Ever. That broken bed over there is no proof, no siree-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Well, at least I didn't break my arm

**Author's Note:**

> For this to make more sense, you might want to check this doc out before reading this, though its not really necessary.  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1y-lZ1dUiSYGm3agurqq8ElQNb6hEZgumkDvVKyKGl_s

“Don’t sleep, jump on the bed” was the phrase that started the whole mess. With Yan Dan, Fedex and Void chilling in the dorms, simply vibing and chilling, there really wasn’t any warning for what would come next. The ghost was the one who had uttered the words, bored and wanting to cause chaos for their murderer, Doc. Void, seeing this as a challenge and an absolutely dumb thing to do, went and did it.

“Hell yeah, I’m the king of this- FUCK-“ Void cursed loudly as a crack came from the bed as they fell through the hole they’d created with their jumping. A moment of silence went through the group as Void laid in the broken bed. The silence was swiftly shattered when Fedex started snitching.

“UNCLE DOC, VOID BROKE THE BED!” They yelled, rushing to the door to call the other student out. Swearing at Fedex, Void climbed out of the wreckage, an amused Yan Dan starting to laugh their ass off.

“YOU CAN’T PROVE IT!” Void screamed, trying to shush Fedex. The other student dodged out of the way, rendering Void’s efforts useless. The quick thumps of Doc’s footsteps indicated the approaching teacher, as well as the lighter sound of Bdubs following the taller teacher. Yan Dan’s snickering didn’t make the situation any better for Void.

“What happened? Someone broke a bed?” Doc asked as he stopped at the door to the dorm, crossing his arms disapprovingly at the awake students. 

“Yeah, Void did!” Fedex said, pointing at the offended student.

“I didn’t break no bed!” Void shot back, defensive. 

“You broke the bed?! After I put all my time and love into making those beds… I really expected better from one of my students” Bdubs said, disappointed. Void immediately shut up and ducked their head in shame. They knew that the wood and metalwork teacher had made all of the beds of the school, and didn’t exactly think of the repercussions jumping on the bed right have had…

“We’ll have to remake the bed then. You’ll have detention where you’ll have to rebuild the bed with the supervision of mr. Bdubs” Doc sighed, imparting the punishment onto the guilty student. Void nodded, looking to the side, ashamed. Disappointing Doc and Bdubs was the worst thing a student could possibly do, with their ‘I’m not mad, just disappointed’ faces. Truly, the parents of the school.

“In the meantime, we’ll have to get you a place to sleep” Bdubs pointed out, thinking back to where they could room the bedless student. He suddenly snapped his fingers as an idea came to him, grinning at Void.

“You can sleep in the teacher’s lounge! We’ve got a couch and some blankets you can use! Yeah, come on, let’s go!” The teacher excitedly headed off, a slightly dejected Void following after him. If they were trapped in the teacher’s lounge, they wouldn’t be able to lurk around as they usually would. Perhaps this was the universe giving them karma for all those time they did dumb shit… Meh, karma or not, most of those things were worth it anyways. Key word being most.

Over the course of the next few weeks, and a few hair colour changes, the bed was built up from scratch. Purple, green, red, the colours cycled through as time passed. The bed was donewhen their hair was scarlet and Void could finally move back into their dorm. 

“Well, at least I didn’t break my arm…”


End file.
